Tales of Two Small Tribes: The Kokiri Meet the Minish
by Reiz16
Summary: The people permanently trapped as children meet the people who can only be seen BY children. "Beware ye holder of the hidden, Sacred Map! If thou shalt make a wish upon this, in good fortune ye shall be, and if thou dost wish a second time, luck thou shall not lack, but if thou dost wish a third time, ye shall see, how unfortunate can be this, the Fortune's Cap!"


**This is my first fan fiction series, which is all of my own ideas! I'd like to thank God, as I don't do it often enough, and the Legend of Zelda video game company. **

The Minish Woods stood not so far from the hustle and bustle of Hyrule Castle Town. The trees were tall and lengthy, which were unlike its miniature inhabitants. Some called them the Picori, but their true and ancient name was the Minish, which reflected upon their forest. Whatever the case, one could say they were certainly the smallest of the races, but they had the largest of hearts. For it was the Minish who lived all over Hyrule in the most uncanny and remarkable of places, where they would plant gifts for the big people. Only the pure hearts of children would be able to take notice of the little people, due to a spell of great magic.

This story has many gifts in it, one of which would at first be intended for a group of children, then in turn be needed to lift a spell of one poor soul wrapped in misfortune. It was children which would aid the Minish when they were needed the most, and in turn, they would aid them. On a day like the particular day in which our tale begins, a light breeze rustled lightly through the trees and the trees brushed back. It was a day that began like any other day in Minish Woods, but it would end in the most unordinary and disastrous of circumstances.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Belari the inventor and bomb maker made his way into the Minish Village. He had popped up from behind the tapestry in Elder Gentari's home which was a great surprise to the old man, since he was not expecting any guests.

"Wohoho!" Gentari had cried as Belari rushed by. "Where ever are you going?!"

Belari stopped only to say over his shoulder, "To Master Ezlo's house!"

Now Belari dashed along the dirt roads and skidded past the little twigs and brambles that lined the pathway sometimes with his cucco-like bear feet. He slipped against the dew of a wet leaf and fell, but quickly got up using his feather-tail to help with his balance and continued on his way. He stopped at a mushroom house, which was relatively new for the forest. It was a lot like the others, red with white spots. He knocked on the door with his little fist but did not wait for a response. He walked right in.

Inside, the house was much bigger than it was on the outside, signaling that a user of magic lived there. There was a living room with a table covered with spell books. More books were on shelves nearby, and there was a kitchen in the back. Upstairs, there were three rooms, which were two bedrooms and a study filled yet with more books. This place could be considered a library in its own right, even though Hyrule Castle Town had a much better one.

Belari climbed up the stairs and made his way into the first bedroom. There, a man who was almost as old as the elder, yet also a powerful mage and renowned craftsman lied sleeping in his bed. Belari crept up to him and began shaking him awake.

"Master Ezlo! Master Ezlo!"

Ezlo nudged Belari with his arm, not ready to get up. Belari was rather determined and shook Ezlo until he finally awoke. Belari got down on his knees in a rather undignified manner and got ready to beg. Ezlo sat up in bed in a daze and had not yet realized Belari was there. He looked down on the floor, shook his head, and snapped to attention.

"Belari? What are you doing here again? I was napping!"

Belari took his head up from the ground, but still sat.

"I've come to-!"

"Now hold on, let me get up!"

Ezlo got up and took his bird-like staff which was propped up against his bed in his hand. He thought of himself as being dressed and fully combed, then stamped his staff on the ground. Then he was. Belari was dressed in green clothes in a red cone hat like that of the other forest Minish, but Ezlo was dressed in a green robe, his beard covering most of it. Ezlo did not have a tail feather like other Minish. He then poked Belari with the staff.

"Get up. There's no reason to talk to me while you're on the floor."

Belari quickly stood up and stared deep into Ezlo's mouse-like eyes with the most serious look and clenched his fists.

"Now, why are you here?" Ezlo asked, already sure he knew the answer.

Belari hesitated, as if saying these next few words with enough emphasis would be enough to get the answer he wanted. "Oh, Master, please take me on as your second apprentice! I promise I will be a dutiful student!"

Ezlo sighed, knowing he would have to deal with this again. "I already told you, Belari, I don't usually take on apprentices, and I've never had more than one at once."

"But I can prove I'm good enough for you to take me on! Here, I made you this!"

Belari dug deep within his pockets, and then presented Ezlo with an object.

"This is only a piece of paper." Ezlo said, after he examined it. Then he noticed some words were written on it in black ink. He began to read, "Hi, Ezlo-"

"Don't do that!" Belari yelled, grabbing the paper's edge. "If you read it, it will explode!"

"Explode? Then why did you address the letter to me?"

Belari scratched his head. "I was writing you a letter, but then I had the idea to make a paper bomb. Anyone who reads the entire message inscribed on it will go up in flames!"

"Not that I don't think they aren't useful, but don't you ever make anything else other than bombs?"

"Impossible! I'm a bomb maker and that's all I'll ever be."

"Sorry, Belari, but I'm just not looking for another apprentice right now, and I don't make bombs."

Belari's face showed great disappointment. "Aw, and I had used magic to help activate the bomb's detonation, too!"

Ezlo was very surprised at this. "Magic, you say?" Ezlo paced back in forth, his staff making a knocking noise as it hit the floor. He soon came to an abrupt stop.

"Very well. I will take you as my apprentice."

Belari let out a gasp of utter delight.

"But, I will only teach you how to craft magical items. No more than that."

Belari's eyes sparkled with excitement as he clasped his hands together. "Thank you, Master! I wasn't looking for much, anyway! I promise I will not fail you!"

Ezlo smiled at his new apprentice's eagerness. The bomb maker certainly wore him out, but he supposed he would not be too much trouble. "I'm sure you will. Our first lesson starts tomorrow."

"Then I will get ready for it right now!" With that, Belari gave Ezlo a salute, and then flew down the stairs and out the door. As he made his way past the mushroom houses, he bumped into another Minish in red robes like that of the Minish priests and a formal red and white headdress. He also sported a pair of big, round glasses. The man was not old like Ezlo or Elder Gentari, but he was not young like Belari. This man tripped and fell.

"Sorry!" Belari called back over his shoulder.

"Oh, my!" the priest cried.

He got up and brushed himself off, then made his way into Ezlo's home. Ezlo was inside, making a breakfast for two. He was in the middle of chopping berries when he stopped to look upon his new guest.

"Come to borrow a book again, Festari?"

"Yes and no, Ezlari."

Ezlo stopped in the middle of his cutting. He had squashed a berry by accident.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he said in annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry, Ezlo. Ever since you became this village's personal mage, I thought you would prefer being called that."

"It's fine. Just remember to call me Ezlo, next time. Now, what would you like?"

"I'd like a book, but also something else." said the priest.

"Oh? Here, let me get you a little something."

Ezlo began browsing through the pantries.

"Oh no, that's quite alright. I ate before coming here." said Festari.

"Something light, then."

Ezlo reached into a pantry that had an entire tea leaf inside of it. He broke off a small piece, and then got a cup ready. Soon both he and Festari sat in the living room table, drinking tea.

"It's a favorite of mine. Jasmine. Drink up. Belari left before I could make HIM anything, so enjoy."

Without either of them noticing, a certain someone had come down the stairs and had positioned himself for eavesdropping. What he would learn from their conversation would come to a great importance for him, later on. Ezlo, who was completely unaware anyone was listening, waited for Festari to take a few sips before asking him that question which was burning in his mind.

"Now, why are YOU here?"

Festari carefully placed the tea cup on the table, and then answered, "If you don't mind, and this is merely to settle my own innate curiosity… I've actually come to ask you a few questions about the Mage's Cap."

The person on the stairs edged himself closer. Ezlo was unsure for a moment that he had heard what Festari just spoke. "Pardon me; I must be going death in these old ears. Did you say "Mage's Cap"?

"Yes, indeed, I did."

"Hmm… The Mage's Cap. What can be said about it? That cap was my Magnum Opus, woven of all my hopes and ambitions. Then it became a warped tool for evil intentions. Whatever could you wish to know about it?"

"I want to know how an item that powerful was destroyed."

"Well, you do recall that the Mage's Cap was a wishing cap, do you?"

Festari refitted his glasses. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"There is a catch-an Achilles's heel for every magic item a Minish craftsman makes. It is tradition and a safe guard for one to do so. My catch was that it would be destroyed after its third wish."

Festari leaned in closer. "So, then, if you don't mind me asking, what did your apprentice, Vaati wish for?"

"I do not like to speak very much of my apprentice's past transgressions."

Festari got up to go towards the nearest bookshelf. "Oh, well, if that's the case, then I will just-"

Ezlo put up his hand to stop him. "No! You have come a long way. It would be impolite not to tell you."

Festari sat back down. "Very well then. I 'm listening."

Ezlo took a few sips of tea before answering. "The first wish Vaati made was to become a shape-shifter, so he could become a Hylian, like that of the big people as well as many other gruesome forms."

Festari nodded. "Yes."

"Then he wished for the knowledge of all the powers a sage could possibly possess, for you see, Vaati and I are truly but only wind sages. "

"Mm-hmm."

"Finally, after Vaati's defeat at the hands of Link those seven long years ago, the Princess Zelda wished for everything to return to the way it was before Vaati's reign, and thus, the cap was destroyed."

"I see." Festari said after Ezlo had finished. "It is a pity a cap like that no longer exists. Otherwise, we could use it for great things."

"It is a blessing that the cap is now gone. It was a grave mistake on my part for me to have even attempted to visualize an even greater master piece."

"What do you mean, 'greater master piece'?"

The person on the stairs gave a smirk. Ezlo tensed up his shoulders. "N-nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Could it be that there IS still a magic cap like that of the Mage's Cap around?"

"Oh, very well. Seeing as you have come to that conclusion by yourself, I shall tell you." spoke Ezlo, getting ready for a long explanation. "There is indeed a cap like that still lurking around, hidden away. One would have to go on a journey of danger to even look upon it. I, myself made the journey once, in order to study it. Though, I discovered something foul about that cap. It's safe guard made it far too dangerous to use. So, I fashioned the Mage's Cap after it and hid the original away. The quest then reset itself. A way to get to the cap is located in Hyrule Castle Town's library, but I'm afraid anyone else who ventures for it will have a rather difficult time finding it, now. This cap was known only as the Fortune's Cap."

"If it is really true, then perhaps one could find that cap-the Fortune's Cap-and use it!"

"You speak nonsense. That cap is far too dangerous to use, which is why I made another. Whatever would you want to use it for, in any case?"

Festari stared into his cup, with longing, his reflection staring back at him. "One could use the cap's magic to grant great joy on our people. We could wish ourselves big like the big people, and we could take away that dreadful spell that prevents adults of the other races from seeing us."

"Festari, you know I could give you the magic to grow yourself bigger anytime you wanted."

"But you could not let any adults see me! You know how I have admired the humans. It would be an honor to have a chat with one of them."

"That spell was put in place so that our people could be protected from the other races. It was thought that some of them would only exploit us, which would be our undoing."

"The people are far kinder than that! They would not use us."

"I have to agree with you, however the ancient Minish disagree."

Festari's face grew solemn. Ezlo thought a change in subject might cheer him up.

"What about that other thing you came here for?"

Festari perked up slightly, remembering his other request.

"I've come to ask for a book on the Kokiri."

"The Kokiri?"

"Yes. I've always found it odd that our people had not even once gone into their woods to leave them gifts. We always hide treasures for the big people, so I would wonder why they would be an exception, especially considering their condition. I certainly wouldn't like being a child forever."

"Kokiri Forest is a woods shrouded in mystery. Only Link goes there. There are plenty of rumors circulating about that forest, which is why not even the other humans dare to go."

"Oh, but I've become utterly fascinated by them, as of late! I have many questions about them I'd like to be answered."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any books pertaining to any knowledge of that of the Kokiri."

Festari was disappointed, yet again. "I see… Well, in that case I will take my leave."

Festari got up and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help." said Ezlo.

"No, no. It's not your fault."

With that, Festari left, and Ezlo went back to working in the kitchen. The person on the stairs slinked back to his room, having heard enough of what he wanted. Ezlo had soon finished making breakfast. It included chopped mulberries, chestnuts, and freshly brewed tea. This he set out on the living room table, and then headed up the stairs.

In his room, the man worked in secret on restoring a craft that Ezlo feared the most. He had his back turned to the door when Ezlo walked in.

"Vaati, breakfast is ready."

Vaati was stunned. He still had his back turned to Ezlo in an attempt to hide the item.

"Now what is it you have there?"

Ezlo turned Vaati around to face him. Without his former powers, Vaati was a normal Minish, only he had light purple skin and glowing red mouse-like eyes. He also had no tail feather, like Ezlo. His dark purple outfit was not as distinguished as his dark purple outfit and cape from his Hylian form, and he had but a simple purple cap on.

"N-nothing, Master. I have nothing to hide."

"Step aside." Ezlo ordered.

Vaati would not, so Ezlo forced him. He gasped at what he saw.

"The Mage's Cap!"

The dreaded cap was fully formed and sitting on a table in Vaati's room. It was red without Vaati putting it on, with a just as red jewel in the center.

"What are you doing with this?! You re-made it?!"

Vaati stood nervously still, not sure what would happen next.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing! You come to be but not a year ago, beg to take you back as my apprentice, and this is how you repay me?! I trusted you, but it seems you have failed me again, and so I have failed as a teacher… What do you have to say for this?!"

Vaati blurted out the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I made it for the Kokiri!"

"What?"

"What?" Vaati repeated. He then realized he could go along with this, and thought of something else.

"Yes. I made it for them so they could wish themselves into adulthood."

Ezlo stared at Vaati for a moment, and then embraced him with a hug.

"Oh, I knew you had changed! I knew you were only up to good!"

Vaati frowned, although Ezlo could not see it.

"Ahem!" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ezlo let go. "I know you don't like such things as hugging. Vaati, I'm glad you were out for such a noble purpose, but we simply cannot give the cap to the children. It's far too dangerous. Who knows what could happen? However, I will inform Elder Gentari of your intentions. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear of it."

Ezlo turned to leave the room.

"But wait!" yelled Vaati.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Belari will be joining us for tomorrow's lesson."

"The bomb maker? That riff-raff?"

"Now, Vaati, there's no need for that kind of language." Ezlo scolded. "Be nice to the boy. We'll have some fun."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be…entertaining."

Ezlo stopped at the doorway. He thought for a moment that he really should not be leaving Vaati alone with the cap, however had lived with him long enough to push it behind.

"I'm proud of you." he said. Then he left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezlo entered the elder's home to find him chatting with the priest. It was not a big surprise, as it was that Gentari and Festari were good friends. Elder Gentari had a tall red hat, brown robes, and a needle and thread for a staff. This did not do anything, unlike Ezlo's.

"Hello, I hope I am not interrupting anything," spoke Ezlo. "But I bring great news. My apprentice has revived the Mage's Cap!"

Both Gentari and Festari exchanged stern looks.

"How can this be good news?" asked the elder.

"He says he wishes to use it to allow the Kokiri grow up."

Festari immediately got excited. "Why, that's wonderful!"

"But, of course, we can't use it."

"What?" Festari was disappointed, yet again.

Gentari cut in. "Are you sure Vaati was not lying when he said he wanted to help the Kokiri?"

"There is no reason to suspect Vaati of anything."

"It sounds like your apprentice is up to his old tricks! Ezlo, are you not sure that your willingness to believe in him is clouding your judgment?"

"I assure you, Vaati can be trusted! How many times must I tell you, Gentari, that Vaati is a new man? When will you learn to see him as do I?"

"I suppose there will always be a hint of doubt when it comes to my faith in that boy. An old villain like him will be forever under suspicion."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I just wanted to let you know."

With that, Ezlo left, intending to go home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Ezlo walked down the path, he noticed it was raining. He was alarmed, as rain meant death for people this size. Then he realized something.

"This rain is Minish-sized." he said, catching a raindrop in his hand.

The wind was picking up at an alarming rate. It blew violently against the mushroom houses. The leaves swirled circles in the air. Lightning flashed, but the thunder, Ezlo took note, was much softer, like when he was big. Something very strange was going on.

Then Ezlo spotted a man on top of his house. He squinted his eyes to find it was Vaati. A funnel appeared from the sky. It picked up his apprentice and took him into the air. The rain poured faster now, growing slightly larger. The lightning flashed closer and closer, until it finally struck one of the houses.

Ezlo ran forward to yell at his apprentice.

"Vaati! What are you doing?!"

He stamped his staff on the ground and a funnel the same size as Vaati's took him upwards. On the way, Ezlo witnessed the lightning overtaking many more of the houses. They were being burned in great flames. Dozens of Forest Minish ran in all directions, trying to escape the blaze. Ezlo eventually reached Vaati in mid-air to find him in his Hylian form, only still small. The Mage's Cap, now the same color as his robes, was on his head.

"Vaati! Why?!"

The wind mage laughed evilly. "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! Ezlo, you were a fool to trust me again! Now the Minish Village will pay the price. I am taking it as my own, and then all of Hyrule. There is NOTHING you can do about it!"

"Vaati, if you really have turned to the darkness again, you leave me no choice. I will fight you!" Ezlo literally flew towards him, the funnel close behind.

"I was ALWAYS in the darkness!" Vaati out cried. He then flew upwards and a flash of lightning came towards his master.

Ezlo dodged it, but realized too late it was much bigger than the other flashes of lightning. It landed on the Minish Village, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. Ezlo glared at Vaati angrily. He countered by gathering up a ball of air, and then created a minny funnel in his hands, which he used to shoot at Vaati. On the ground, Festari was hurrying himself back to the abbey. He stopped in horror as he saw it, too was up in flames.

Vaati whipped up some wind which carried a torrent of water with it. He shot it at Ezlo who became soaked on contact. Ezlo fell from the sky, but caught the wind at his heels right before he landed. Vaati followed suit. He made sure to keep as much distance between himself and his master as possible. Then he gathered up the storm's energy, still using only the wind, and sent another normal-sized lightning bolt at Ezlo. Ezlo could have redirected it, but did not have the chance. Festari was in the way. So, he took the blow head on.

He collapsed in utter agony. He crawled to Festari's feet and managed to choke out a few words.

"P-Please get help. Y-you're the…only other one…who can speak the big p-people's tongue. Go get help! F-Find Link!"

"But Link is too old to see the Minish!"

"Then find a child. A…t-translator."

Festari nodded his head. He ran to the barrel house to find a few Jabber nuts. It was the only building left besides Ezlo's home that was not burning. He ran out of the village as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, knowing exactly where to go next.

**Leave a review, if you want. **


End file.
